Life after school
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: I suck at writing summaries lol. this is a story about Riku and Namine after Riku is done with school. Rated M for later chapters and swearing.


A/N: hey whats up, ok before you read I am telling you now. you may see some time skips. I write this( and most stories) as the ideas come to my head. but I do hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts people

* * *

Chapter 1

Riku sighed as he looked up at the stars, it was a clear night in the city and they reminded him of home. He sat up and looked at his roommate who had walked into the room, "Hey Seto, what are you up too? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Riku with a raised eyebrow. Seto simple shrugged and held out his lunch, "Forgot this. Oh and congratulations on finishing. Where will you go now?" Seto said all at once. Riku smiled and laughed a little, "that's easy, I am going home I want to see my friends and I think I will be brave and kiss me best friend's little sister, she just turned eighteen last week." He said with a coy smile. Seto laughed and waved as he left. "Hope to see you around someday man, maybe I will come to your island and check it out." Seto said and closed the door. Riku sighed again and got up. He had a lot of packing to do so he got started. Once he was done he fell into bed and was out cold. He didn't wake to Seto walking in with some girl. The next morning he woke up to the smell of good food. "Hmm, Seto can't cook to save his life. So who is cooking?" he said and walked into the kitchen and almost jumped out of his skin. In the kitchen was Namine he blinked a few times and saw his best friends Sora and Kairi sitting at the table, both laughing at him. Seto walked out drying his hair. "They got here a few minutes ago." he said and got up close to whisper in his ear, "The blond who is cooking signal?" he asked earning him a glair. Seto smiled and laughed he then looked at Namine. "Hey who is your older brother I want to prove to him I can put you in your place." He said making Riku laugh this time. Riku looked at Kairi who was shocked at Seto for saying that. Namine blinked a few times and looked over her shoulder at Seto. "I don't have a brother, I have an older sister." She said pointing at Kairi. Riku looked at Seto and was trying not to laugh. "Don't we feel stupid?" he said, making Seto sigh. He then waved it off and shrugged. "Well I am off to my girlfriends see you." He said making Sora raise an eyebrow. Once he left Sora looked at Riku. "Player much?" he said, Riku sighed and nodded his head.

Riku looked over at Namine and smiled at her. She gave him the smile she only gave him back, this made Riku's heart melt "_God I want to fuck her….wait what no…no got to get my mind out of the gutter._" He thought and looked over at Kairi who was smiling at him, he knew that smile very well it meant that she knew what he was thinking. He gulped at her and Kairi laughed. Kairi Then looked at Sora with a coy smile. "Hey Sora didn't you say you would take me to the mall?" she asked giving him the look of you better say yes and take me. Sora smiled and took her hand. "Yes I remember." He said rolling his eyes at Riku and as they left whispered to Riku. "Woman. You sure you want Namine she most likely will be a handful." He whispered and Riku gave him a coy smiled. Once the door was closed Namine let out a sigh. "You know that roommate of yours was staring at my ass the entire time he was here." She said and looked at Riku with that smile again. Riku shook his head and sat down. "Sorry Nami, This is my last week then I coming home." He said with a smile. Namine smiled and put food on two plates, she brought the plates to the table and sat down next to Riku. "I know, I am happy I will get to see you every day again." She said with her smile. Riku smiled back and began to eat his food. As always Namine's food was amazing. Namine giggled as Riku wolfed down her food. "So is it good?" she asked him. He gave her a looked no duh, this made Namine laugh. Riku couldn't help but look at Namine's chest rising and falling as she laughed. She had a c-cup chest unlike her sister who had a b-cup. He smiled at her and took a swig of the drink Kairi had left.

He looked at Namine and smiled at her a little. He then let out a sigh. "Nami, I…You see I" he said and took a deep breath. "I Love you Namine" he said with a blush. He looked at Namine who was smiling as well as blushing. She turned and looking at him. "I…I love you too" she said blushing even more. "I think I have loved you sense I was in the 7th grade." She said with a smile on her lips. Riku couldn't believe this, she loved him. He leaned in and put his lips on hers. When he broke the kiss she was even redder, if that was even possible. "That was my first kiss." She said with a smile. She moved and sat on Riku's lap and smiled at him. "That wasn't a kiss though. Give me a real one." She said. Riku smiled at her and pulled her in kissing her deeply. He placed his tongue on her lips and she parted them. Their tongues met and began to explore the other's mouth. When the kiss broke they both wear gasping for air, but they began to kiss more. Sora and Kari walked in an hour later and the two wear still kissing. "It's about damn time." Kairi said looking at the two of them with an amused look. Sora smiled and cheered. "You go Riku." He said. Both Namine and Riku looked at Sora and rolled their eyes at them. "Shut up Kairi! How long before you and Sora got together?" she said to her sister making her sigh. Everyone laughed and Namine went back to kissing Riku. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened. "Hey Riku, You in?" came a male's voice then he saw Namine sitting on Riku's lap. He then looked over at the other two, and back to Riku. "I am guessing the one on your lap and kissing you is Namine, which means that you two are Kairi and Sora." He said with a smile. Riku rolled his eyes as he broke the kiss. "What's up Alex? Yaw your right, this sexy blond on my lap is Namine. Guys this is a good friend Alex, he and his other half are grads as well." Riku said. A young looking woman poked her head around Alex. "So I finally get to meet the girl who Riku turned down half the school for, I understand why god damn your hot!" she said making Namine laugh and almost fall off Riku's lap but he caught her just in time.

Kairi laughed at her sister and then looked at the woman. "Hey I am Kairi, her older sister. I am guessing you swing both ways?" she asked and got a smile from the woman. "Yes I do, but the girl has to be hot. My name is Mia, I would make love to you in a heartbeat." She said getting a blush out of Kairi. She laughed and looked at Sora, "would you mind if I wear to steal your girlfriend for a few?" she asked Sora with a coy smile. Sora blinked a few times and shook his head no. "Could I watch?" he asked, everyone laughed at that. Kairi hit him upside the head and let out a sigh. "No you cannot dumbass!" she said. Sora laughed and kissed Kairi. Namine when back to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Riku looked over at Sora, he gave him a look of we need to talk in private. Sora nodded his head at him and they walked out onto the balcony. "What's up Riku?" Sora asked. Riku looked over at Sora and then up at the sky. "First off, I am now with Namine so you have to propose to Kairi. That was the agreement. Secant off, I want you and Kairi to disappear after dinner. I want some alone time with Namine." He said and looked at Sora who was blushing. Sora then nodded and walked in, He kissed Kairi deeply and smiled at her. Kairi wasn't expecting the kiss and was smiling after it. "What was.." she was saying but Sora put a finger to her lips. He dropped to one knee and looked up at Kairi who was now looking at him with her mouth wide open. "Kairi, I love you more than anything in this world. I do not want to think of a life without you, and I want to grow old with you. What I am trying to say is, Kairi will you marry me?" he said. Tears formed in Kairi's had her hands over her mouth and nodded. "Y..yes, I will marry you Sora, oh god yes." She said in tears. Sora stood and hugged her tight. He then put a ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. He looked at Riku who had walked to Namine and held her close to him. Namine was smiling as well at them. "Congrats sis. I am so happy for you." She said and walked over to Kairi giving her a hug. Alex shrugged and laughed. "Well just came to say Hi, Mai has dinner ready as well it should be done soon so take care everyone. Oh and Congrats Kairi, Sora. It will change your life for the better." He said and walked off fallowed by Mai who winked at Kairi.


End file.
